


Dreams Come True

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Dreams Come True

_Dear Santa,_

I have never believed in you. I didn't have a good childhood, I have to admit, and I never knew what true love meant while I was growing up, although I always had Christmas presents under the tree. Being whisked away from my family didn't help matters either. But I'm not making up excuses, not anymore.

I didn't believe in you, but now I do. I've seen the faces of the children light up whenever they think of you, and though I am an adult now, I crave having this feeling. I hope you can forgive me for not writing before. I don't want big things this year, only just a small, tiny wish.

All I want for Christmas is someone to love me, not caring about the things I did in my past.

In front of the fireplace, Draco Malfoy re-read the first letter he ever wrote to Santa Claus at the age of eighteen. With a sad smile, he threw it to the flames and watched as the parchment slowly burned. Strong arms circled his waist and a warm breath tickled his neck; green eyes looked at the fire and a soft smile curved perfect pink lips.

Draco had found out that believing in Santa Claus had proved to be effective. He had had his dream come true in the form a dark-haired, tanned man with a lightning-shaped scar.


End file.
